Charter of the Order of the Sword
category:Alliances category:Unspecified team alliances category:Order of the Sword Hochmeisters September 5 - Semptember 28 Zadevksi October 1 - Current Count von Lewenhaupt Short History Founded by Zadevksi and Count von Lewenhaupt during the first week of September, the Order experienced little growth during this first month, and Zadevksi, filled with dissappointment, decided to call it a day. So after barely three weeks in existence, the Order was no more. Count von Lewenhaupt, after OTS succesfully joined the Hanseatic League a couple of days earlier, did not agree with this decision, and tried to resurrect the Order. At the first of October he officially took control over the Order and began its reorganization. Zadevksi did not agree with this, and he began a trashing campaign against Lewenhaupt, accusing him of backstabbing. The situation cooled down after a while, and matters were settled. During the month of October, a new charter, forum, banner and government were created. Now numbering over 20 members, thinks were moving faster. Several larger members joined, making it possible to effectively provide the members with aid. A total of $85 million was sent during October, causing a 100% strength increase without a significant increase in members. But early in November, this sitation changed. Count von Lewenhaupt issued a decree, commanding a recruitment spree. Between the 4th and 11th of November, 27 nations responded. Thus bringing the total amount at 53 members. This enormous increase in members, combined with a planned aid campaign for November, will result in a significant strength increase. Knights of Christ After takinc command of the Order, Count von Lewenhaupt realised he needed ideological allies. A treaty was drafted, and presented to The Holy Crusaders, Christian Coalition of Countries and Force. The CCC revised the treaty, but it retained its spirit and strength, and the treaty was quickly signed by both OTS and THC. On the 14th of November, 4 weeks after the first draft, the Christian Coalition of Countries finally signed treaty. Foreign Relations The OTS has been trying to limit itself with treaties, as we believe we can only hold on to a few in case of a war. This does not mean the Order does not engage in Diplomacy, in the contrary, we try to establish friendly relations with all the alliances we encounter. Friendship can exist without treaties. Treaties The OTS is one of the founding members of The Knights of Christ bloc. The Knights of Christ is a MDP bloc based on chivalry and Christian principles. Current Signatories are: Christian Coalition of Countries, The Holy Crusaders and The Order of the Sword The OTS is a member of the Hanseatic League. We joined the Hanseatic League at the start of the Unjust War, itching for battle. We attacked GOONS & RnR at only 11 nations, succesfully throwing 21 nations in anarchy. Membership to the Hanseatic League followed a few days later. Team 'Schwarze Herrschaft' As of 12:00 pm November 8th 2007, the Order of the Sword is a Black Team Alliance. The Charter Constitutional Charter of the Sovereign Military Order of the Sword (OTS) http://z3.invisionfree.com/OTS/index.php?